Do or take
by CatchingStar
Summary: Catherine and Sara play a game. Very Erotic. If it's not your thing then dont read it. But if you do, please review.


**Disclaimers: this is a work of fitcion. I do not own csi or make any money from these writing... They wouldn't pay much anyway LOL ... ;)**

**BE CAREFULL... THIS IS 100% EROTIC !!! **

**--**

Catherine entered her place and found her lover in the couch reading her book. She placed her coat and purse in the closest furniture, feeling a smile emerging in the corner of he lips. Sara had this huge enchant ment to books and it was capable of reading for hours without realizing the time has passed, and read the same over and over again. Catherine hugged the entertained and lovely brunette from behind and planted a soft kiss on her neck. Sara neither flinched nor jumped at the touch, having heard the door opening slowly. She felt a shiver run her body as the warm touch of Catherine's lips, a smile forming in her own.

"Which one is it now?" the blonde asked in a whisper. Sara turned the book cover without a word. "'The Savage mind' from Claude Levi… Hmm, don't know how to say that. Wasn't this the author who died last month with one hundred years?" Sara nodded with a smile. "See, I read journals every now and then,"

"Never thought otherwise" Sara replied turning her head slightly to the left to give Catherine a kiss before focusing her attention back in the pages of the book. Catherine silently groaned as Sara took the lips away without giving her a proper kiss, one with a battle of tongue and that goes on like forever, the good one.

Catherine got up and rested her back on the back of the couch. "Is this your plan for the evening?" she asks, trying not to sound sad about what just occurred. Sara doesn't seem to have heard her which means yes, and although that answer was a huge possibility, it still didn't make her happy. "Right, well, did you consider that I may want to do something tonight?" She doesn't look at Sara as she says that as her hand start scratching the couch.

Her impatience rises up at the lack on answer from the young brunette. She was never a patient woman and it would be too difficult to start now; and she hated when someone ignored her. The fact she was crazy for the younger brunette and kind of desperate for some intimacy didn't help her either.

"So be it," she curses in her mind before walking to the kitchen.

Sara, who was paying fully attention to Catherine words and vibes, and absolutely none to a word of the book, grabbed her wrist tight preventing her of going anywhere. She placed the book in the cushion not caring about marking the pages. She didn't even look up before pushing Catherine through her. Her entire move was so fast and unpredictable that Catherine lost her balance, falling in the couch on top of Sara's lap. Sara didn't know how she managed to actually succeed at that but she smiles nonetheless.

"You really think I could just go and ignore you?" she says with an eyebrow up. "I thought you knew me better then that, Cat,"

"I never know at what you are focusing in when you have some reading material in your hands," Catherine replied seriously and without a blink. "I just want you to look at me, be with me, is it too much to ask?" Catherine explained pouting and looking anywhere but at Saar's eyes.

"No, of course not, but I wasn't the one who said 'no' when I suggested taking Lindsey with you to her friend's house,"

"I know and I don't know why I said no, really. Forgive me?" Sara nodded with a smile. Catherine was too damn cute for her not to forgive.

"I have an idea," said Catherine cheerfully. "How about we play a game and pretend that this awkward moment didn't happen?"

"I'm all ears."

"It calls do or take." Catherine watches the confusion floats on Sara's face and burst into laugh. She straight's up still in her lap and crosses her arms on Sara's neck. "God, you are so cute when you are clueless," Sara was about to argue but was interrupted by Catherine's lips pressing against hers and the blonde's tongue invading her mouth. Although the kiss didn't last long it made a real damage to Sara's normal breathing.

"Hmmm, so how does it work?"

"I thought you wouldn't ask. It's pretty simple."

"Pretty simple," Sara repeated pulling a few hairs behind the blonde's ear. Catherine giggled making Sara smile.

"One of us will have to choose between fuck and being fucked and the other will have to accept it"

"Why just one?"

"Because it will make the game more interesting, do you want to hear the rest or not?" Sara raises her both hand in surrender and then sigh for the blonde to go one. Of course she wants to know more. Catherine minds worked beautifully, in every manner. "The winner can also choose an accessory, a place where she wants the game to be or clothes she want the other to wear the all time."

"And the other will have to accept it,"

"Stop being an ass" Catherine hissed hitting Sara's arms playfully. "So you are in?"

"How we are going who will be the winner?" Catherine raises her ass and using Sara's hand, she gets a coin in her back pocket. Lindsey insisted to take some snacks with her to the sleepover and Catherine couldn't say no because sleepover without junk food it's not a good one, really. "Now that's original," Sara teases.

Catherine's tongue comes out of her hiding place before she threw the coin in the hair, announcing her choice. Sara catches the coin and holds it in the back of her hand. She tried to peak without letting Catherine know but the blonde was having none of it and tried to stop her, making the coin escape from Sara's hand and fall in the middle of the cushions. "Look what you did and just because I had own!"

"You shouldn't have tried to change the results by not letting me see it," Catherine replied.

Sara placed a hand on her heart making a face and then gave Catherine the coin and sighed for her to 'go ahead.' Truth be told, she had lost the first time. Maybe now it would be different, or not.

"Alright, miss lucky, what is going to be?" Sara said pulling Catherine off her lap so she could get up. Catherine holds Sara back on the couch to whisper at her ear. "Really… and you are sure you don't want to choose something else?"

"I'm sure."

Sara nods and offers Catherine a hand. They walk fast upstairs, two steps at the time without freeing their hands like school girls. Sara closes the door more of habit then anything else and goes to their closet to get the accessory she will need it. While she does that Catherine discharges all her clothes and lies on top of the bed with both hands under her head. She can already feel the butterflies making a huge mess in her stomach.

Sara walks to the bed holding a few items behind her back and puts it in the floor. Catherine, being curious as ever, tries to peak but Sara is faster and pushes her down on the mattress with a hand on her chest. Catherine tries again and again she is forced down.

"Turn around," Catherine eyed her suspiciously but does it anyway. Sara raises each one of Catherine's hand to lock in one of the bedside pole. "There you go, you are tied up as requested," Catherine doesn't say a word though she wanted to. Whatever is going on in Sara's mind is something big and Catherine starts to doubt of her choice.

Sara then picks a blue scarf and Catherine takes her head off the scarf before it is placed over her eyes. She does all she can to make it difficult for Sara to do it. But Sara wasn't going to back off. She thought of this while fussing in their secret drawer and just the thought of having Catherine totally at her mercy made her panties soak and her mind work in differently ways of making Catherine happy.

Catherine felt the bed moving and turns toward Sara in a reflex but it did no good for her to see the brunette. Sara takes off her clothes quietly while watching Catherine squirming in the bed in anxious. It's definely cute. She brushes just the tip of her fingers up and down her left leg making Catherine gasp almost inaudible. She does the same with the other, going higher and down on her underfoot. Catherine laughs and tries to run from the hand and Sara just repeated the gesture in the other foot.

"Maybe I should tie your ankle as well to make things interesting." Catherine hit the mattress with both legs in a no and then tugged her legs up without a word. "Now, now, you don't have to be rude," Sara forces them down and separates them partially.

"And you didn't have to torture more then you were already," Catherine argues with a smile.

Sara uses her index finger on the internal side of the blonde's thigh, passing through the ass and going down to the other one while laughing. "You're right about that but now it's too late, the game already begun," Catherine yelps as Saar's hand came in contact forcefully with her ass, feeling a rush of excitement rolling over her entire body. Sara was free now to do all crazy things during their love-making and Catherine had a huge help to her with that, making her see that it was ok to make the other feel pain if it meant no real harm, and that it was actually good to do it.

Sara gets in the bed and licks her ass before biting it down, forming a big, red mark on the white skin, winning a loud yelp. She smiled against the skin and goes to the other to repeat the gesture, less tight. She crawls on top of Catherine and continues going up, brushing her nipples over Catherine's softy skin. Catherine bites her lips not to purr at that, and the feel of Sara's lips between her shoulder blades. She almost did.

Sara caresses both of Catherine's arms with her hands and then with her mouth kissing from the hand and down her shoulder, then passing through her back only with her mouth, the thighs and finally the previously tortured legs. She gives Catherine gorgeous ass a little more attention squeezing, slapping and licking all around it.

"Have I ever told you that you taste just spectacular honey," Sara says, licking yet again.

"More then one time actually,"

"And that I wish I could do this every time, everywhere, in front of everyone…" at that she hugs one of the asses tight sticking her nails in it.

"Oh fuck Sara,"

Sara licks her way up to Catherine's neck and supports her body in an elbow as the other hand grabs the blonde's hair forcing Catherine's head up. "Are you rushing me?" Sara asks caressing the neck with the tip of her nose.

"Humph"

She pushes the hair again, winning another whimper. "Well," she asks but again there was no answer. "Because if that's the case…" Catherine bit her lips at the unfinished sentence and the anticipation of what Sara will do next, and it's a bit between at her neck and shoulder pretty damn hard. She was still processing the pain when she felt the bed moving.

"What? Sara, no! Where are you going? No, came back here!"

"You are in no position to make any demands Catherine," Sara replied with a normal voice.

"Urgh, I know, and I'm sorry …"

"I won't accept your apology this time," she whispered. Catherine growled again, moving her arms to try freeing herself. "We both know that won't do any good,"

"Fuck you!"

Sara rested a finger on her cheek. "Nope, unfortunately you said only one of us will be fucked tonight,"

Catherine was ready to shout something at Sara but feel something being passed through her lower back and up, completely prevented her from doing it. As Sara repeated the gesture Catherine let out a loud gasp and her mind totally stop functioning. She didn't know what to think, what she wanted, what she felt… She threw her head back as it hit her not hard enough to hurt but enough to be felted and make a sound echoes in the silent room.

Sara just kept going changing the place she use the whip. Sometimes in her ass, her back, in each of legs separately… Catherine was ecstatic at how much she was enjoying it, how her mouth and body were responding to each and every hit.

Sara placed the whip in the bed before climb in it. She forced a hand between Catherine's body and the mattress finding her swelling clit and flipped. "Ooooooooh fuck shit Sara!" She squirmed like an animal ready to be sacrificed.

"I knew that by doing this you would be wet for me, I just had no clue how much," she said, forcing two fingers over the sensitive clit. The blonde's legs without Sara have to ask, giving Sara more room to work with her magical fingers. She used the other hand to play with Catherine's opening but never entering her.

Catherine kept forcing her hips on Sara's hand cursing and screaming as the orgasm didn't come, and all because of Sara. She stopped her hand just as he was rising up, ready to explode. "Noooooooo,"

"On your knees." Sara demanded, slapping Catherine's thigh. Catherine cursed and complied as fast as her tired body allowed her to. "Oh no, open them, higher." Sara knelled closer as possibly but not in front of it and parted even more the swelling and wet lips. She passed her entire hand on it making then both moan before brings her wet finger into her mouth.

"Oh my goodness," she mumbled.

"What, what did you say?" Catherine asked in exasperation.

"I was just proving to myself if your essence tastes better then your skin,"

"Oh god Sara, you are driving me crazy, please fuck me, fuck me hard"

"I'll honey." _But first let's see if you like this_,

Catherine felt the whip on both of her asses at once and bucked while gasping for air. Sara hand caressed the hurt skin before did it again, first in one and then in the other, each time repeating the caring.

"Oh god… oh my, you didn't!" she cries out. "Oh fuck, shit, Saraaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Catherine yelps and then moans, biting her lips. Sara does it three more times, not really believing that Catherine was enjoying this so much. She bet it hurt quiet a bit though she was trying to do it lightly against the wet pussy.

"Okay, that's good… now please fucks me baby… I want to come in your hand and I want to taste myself in your lips…" Sara kisses her hard on the lips and then plugs three fingers into her pussy. "Oh my god… oh my god… ooooh that's it… Hmm…"

"You seem like a porn star honey,"

"Oh yeah and I bet you like it,"

"Guilty" A flip and flick in her clit and he explodes inside her body forcing Catherine to fall exhausted in the mattress. She squirms and moans as he slowly subsidies. No words could describe the amazing sensations Sara provide her tonight, how anxiously and craziness she felt while having to wait to finally feel Sara inside of her. And damn that was a hell of orgasm!

Sara took off the blindfold and untied her wrists. Then she helped Catherine to turn her body up and removed the damp hairs from her face.

"Can I call it?" the blonde asks. Sara stares at her with a frown. "Game… over"

Sara laughs and Catherine pulls her for a kiss, the best she could provide right now. Damn. She didn't know the game would turn out to be the best idea she ever had, and she thought about calling it out before it begins.

Hopefully they will play it again some time but for know Catherine just wanted to close her eyes and sleep, rested at her wife's body.

**The end **

**If you read until this very end then please, please, tell me what you think.  
**


End file.
